Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me
by EF-5 Disaster
Summary: After Her family dies by a drunk driver, it is up to Amy to raise John, Robbie, And take care of Moose. But what happens when she realizes the man she has loved was there all along?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

I do not own secret life all rights to the brilliant creator Brenda Hampton.

Warning: Story very tragic so do not read if you don't like the plot. This is my first tragic story so bear with me.

Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me

Rated m for mature content, language, and ECT.

A HyDrOpYrO777 original

Eventually Ramy

Story Summary: Amy is a seventeen year old, who has a wonderful family. Until her world crashes down as her parents, Ashley, and Mimsy pass away. Now she has to raise her brother and her son. Amy becomes so heartbroken that she becomes a shell of emptiness only opening up to her family that she has left and Ricky.

Prelude

Amy's POV

I saw the bags packed in the living room as my parents and sister where packing to visit Mimsy down in Florida. I wasn't going because I wanted to stay home so Ricky could see John every day. I would take care of Moose and Robbie until they got back. I leaned against the wall holding John in my arms as mom and dad looked over the bags so they weren't going over the weight limit. Ashley dressed in her shorts smiling up at me excited that she can finally see Florida.

"Ames there is emergency numbers over on the counter if anything happens and you have our cell phone numbers to" my mom said with a wide smile thrilled that she was going to see Disney World and Sea World along with all the other attractions Orlando, Florida had to offer.

"I Love you mom see you in two weeks" I helped move luggage after I put John in his play pen. Everyone came back inside to say goodbye to the babies and me. We all hugged and kissed as I went with them outside to see them off. Only if I knew that this would be the last time I saw them alive and so full of life only to have it taken away from a drunk driver.

Tell me if I should continue and if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 Where The Shadows Belong

I do not own secret life all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton who is amazing for creating secret life. Go Ramy!!!!!

A/N: Warning do not read if you are not a big fan of tragedies but will eventually turn into a romance. Story inspired by my favorite band Bullet For My Valentine and the chapters are named after the songs. Story Name is a line in the song _"Tears Don't Fall"._

Thanks for all the reviews.

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Where Shadows Belong (Intro, the song name was changed to how I viewed it) **_

Amy's POV

Today was a weekend Saturday in fact I didn't have to work at the nursery today and Ricky didn't have to work either so we decided to have a play date with John, Robbie, and Moose. I packed a picnic lunch for everyone as I laid everything in a fold over basket, then I put a blanket on top of everything to keep it cold.

I heard the door open and it was Ricky "Ames you home?" My heart lightly pounded as he said one of my nicknames.

"I am in the kitchen" I replied back. I heard his footsteps as he made his way over he was smiling holding John, who was smiling the same smile Ricky wore.

"Well aren't you two very cute, father like son" I smiled as I came over to John and Ricky and then I tickled John. He started giggling then I went to his father who wasn't very ticklish but I knew some of his tickle spots and he laughed to. I put John in his playpen with Robbie in the living room as Ricky came over. His face came close to mine we stared into each other's eyes. Ricky moved us toward the arch between the kitchen and he kissed me. Our kiss was very sweet and lasted for thirty seconds. John giggled when he witnessed us kissing. We looked over at him as his face was shining with a huge smile. We joined our lips again and my heart started to race a mile a minute. John giggled again.

"Mama kiss Dada" John was becoming so big he was now two, he was very smart.

"Yah Dada kissed Mommy" Ricky came running to him in his crib and picked him up.

I have to admit it love kissing Ricky, wouldn't mind to be kissing him for the rest of my life, I love Ricky and so does the evil shadow next door who was spying on us who didn't see us kiss because it was a blind spot. She knew I saw her and her body gracefully moved into the shadows of her house. That's where she belongs in those shadows; she should just give up on Ricky. Adrian was given a chance to go to Malibu University but she choose to go to the same college as Ricky so she can make sure we won't connect. I can see that he is becoming feed up with her bullshit but she is still human and I never would think Ricky would love me anyway.

Chapter 3 preview

The Poison

As Amy and Ricky set off on a picnic her parents call to check in and ask how everything is going. After a great day of playing in the park Amy gets a phone call in the middle of the night who will this call be from?????


	3. Chapter 3 The Poision

I don't own Secret Life or Bullet For My Valentine. This is my original story. Warning if you don't like tragedies do not read, I repeat do not read. This is my first tragedy fanfic so bear with me eventually will turn into a romance. So here is chapter 3. (A/N: conversations italicized)

**Chapter 3 **

**The Poison **

**Amy's POV **

I enjoyed my day with Ricky and the babies, but now it was his turn to see Adrian who has been my friend for about two years now. I then realized that I forgot my sweater in Ricky's car. So I took out my phone and called him. His phone rang two times before someone answered.

_Hello?_ **It was Adrian**.

_Hi Adrian can I speak to Ricky please? _** I wanted to talk to him. I waited for her response. **

_Ah yah but Ricky told me he never wants to see you again. He only sees you so he can see his son who he thinks should live with him in his apartment and I should be the mother to John. He told me those kisses you two had today were nothing. He feels sorry foe you because you don't have a boyfriend and you haven't had one for two years. So he kissed you for pity. _

_Oh I just wanted to know if I could get my sweater out of his car._

_Well you can and then he said to leave him alone and not to call him ever again. He will only come to see John he doesn't want to see your face. _

I clicked my phone off. I then went outside to see Ricky looking at me as he had his arms wrapped around Adrian. All I did was I opened his car door and got my sweater. I went back inside without looking at him. I felt like I was being watched, I didn't care I was so hurt I loved Ricky and if he asked me to marry him I would without a doubt. When I got Robbie down to sleep I heard a door open I must have been Ricky or Adrian or both. I held John in my arms as I went downstairs into the kitchen to see Ricky and Adrian stood in my family's kitchen.

_What are you doing here?_

_I came to help you put John to sleep._

_I got it. _** I stared at the ground as I spoke I wanted these people out of my house. **

_Ricky has a right to help put John to sleep. He wants to see his son. _

_Well I am putting him to bed and I am going to bed as well I need to go to school tomorrow and now I am taking care of Robbie to because my parents and sister are away. So if you please get the fuck out of my house. _

Ricky looked at me with a look he never looked at me with before. Adrian left the house, but Ricky stayed to talk to me.

_What's wrong Amy? _

_Nothing I am respecting your wishes you don't want to see my face again and I understand so please leave. __**He just looked at me and then left. **_

I cried as I held John in my arms. It was his bath time and bed time. By the time I got into bed it was 10:14 pm. I awoke to my cell phone ringing at 2 am.

I didn't know the number, but I answered it.

_Hello? __**I said groggily. **_

_Hello is this Ms. Amy Juergens? __**It seemed to be a man and he had a very stern voice. **_

_Yah who's this? _

_My name is officer Max Samuels and I am very to confirm that you grandmother, her husband, your parents and sister have died from a drunk driver. They were confirmed dead thirty minutes ago. We had to find you number on your father's phone since it was the only phone that was intact after the accident. _

_What? This can't be happening?_

_Mam how old are you? _

_I am seventeen. What do I do? _

_Since you're a minor until June we may have to take your brother into a shelter until you can claim custody of him to be his guardian. We also know that you have a two year old son. _

_Please don't take my brother and son away from me. They are the only family I have left. _

_Ok Mam we will send an officer that deal with affairs like this in your hometown._

_Who is the officer that I have to see? _

_Officer Reuben Enriquez_

_That man is my neighbor. _

_Yes he is one of the best and he can help you right now with everything you will need. _

_Thank you officer Samuels. _

_I am glad to help you out, but I wish we could have spoken on better terms. _

_Goodbye and when are you going to contact Reuben?_

_Today but at a later time. I called you because it was my main concern to tell you right away what happened. _

_Again thank you. I have a question who is the person that hit my family?_

_Well his name in Bob Underwood he was the drunk driver, he had gotten out of jail just earlier that day and now he is in the slammer for life. For five accounts of man slaughter. _

_Good night Mr. Samuels and should I go to school tomorrow? _

_I believe you shouldn't until a while from now Ms. Jeurgens _

_This year is my senior year I can't miss school. _

_I believe your school would understand your circumstances. _

_Have a good morning sir._

_You too Mam._

I clicked my phone off and I started to cry my eyes out, I cried myself to sleep. Only to be woken up by my next door neighbor Ruben. He was a very sincere man with compassion written on his face. The time was 8: 09 am only six hours and 9 minutes had passed since I found out my family was gone and now I had to be the adult in the house I had to take care of Robbie and John now.

_Hello Amy I am sorry I came into your room like this. I can come at another time if you want?_

_No now is a good time, you don't mind if I take care of John and Robbie?_

_Of course not, I can help you if you want me to. _

_Yah that would be helpful. _

After we feed the babies it was time to talk about my parents will and bills and everything. I took out my parent's mortgage records, tax files, credit cards, and many others.

_So this is everything? _

_Yah everything for the past six years_

_So what are you going to do about your parents cars?_

_Sell them back to the dealerships they came from and us the money for bills or something. _

_Where are you going to live? _

_I wanted to live here but I have to pay so many bills and I just can't do it. __**I was feeling so overwhelmed and I started to cry. **_

_Everything is going to be ok Amy. I can get you an apartment that you can live in. _

_Can Moose live with me in the apartment?_

_Sadly no. So are you going to cancel the three cell phones your parents and sister had?_

_Yah who is going to use them. Well I also want to cancel the credit cards. _

_Sounds good I want to take you to my house to get some paperwork and go over a few things. _

_Oh I am sorry but I don't want to go over your house, Adrian makes me feel very uncomfortable. _

_I thought you two were getting along? _

_Yah long story. Ricky told her that he doesn't want to see me anymore and that he doesn't love me like I love him. _

_Oh well I will get the papers we will need and I will come back. I'll be here in thirty minutes to an hour so you can get showered for the day. _

_Ok see you soon. _

_Amy? Your father told me to watch you as my own until they came back. I promised him and I am keeping that promise. You are family to me now. _

_Are you going to adopt me? _

_Only if you want to be and your only three months shy of 18 and then you can become the guardian of Robbie. Here is my number so you can call when you are done getting ready. _

He then left my house and I showered.

**Ruben's POV **

I was so heart broken by what Amy had to face. First she had a baby at 15 and now at 17 she lost all of her family except her two year old brother and two almost three year old son. I walked into my house and saw my 18 year old daughter looking at me with an evil stare.

_Why are you over her house I hate that girl?_

_I have business I have to take care of. __**I walked past my daughter and into my office. **_

_I know something is up dad tell me. _

_Why should tell you it doesn't concern you except Amy, Ricky, and myself. _

_You are plotting against me now. _

_No I am not Adrian something happened this morning and Amy is going through a tough time. __** Then my daughter's boyfriend of three years came in the house. **_

_Adrian my father is now in jail for life now he killed five people in Florida while he was drunk after he just got out. He had it coming to him. __**He shined such a wide smile, if only he knew what really happened. **_

_Hey Ricky you know my father is working on a case with Amy?_

_No I didn't know. Are you two coming up with a plan so I can't see John? _

_No it's nothing like that. This is between me and Amy. _

_The what is it Ruben?_

_Ricky I believe Amy would tell you when she is ready to tell you. _

_What happened? I want to know. _

_I can't tell you Ricky. _

My phone then rung, it Am y. I took the call _Hello? _

_Hi I am done taking care of John and Robbie and everything you can come over. _

_Ok I'll be there very soon. _

_Hey guys I have to go over Amy's bye. _

_Ruben can you tell me what happened to Amy? Please. _

_Alright she had a death in the family actually five. _

_What? Who? How? When? _

_If you want the details ask Amy. _

_**Cliffhanger I will update very soon I promise. I love writing this story and I hope you guys like it as much as I do. **_

_**Chapter 4 preview**_

_**Cries In Vain **_

_**We know that Amy has lost her family and will Amy tell Ricky what happened after what happened with Adrian?**_

_**Will Ruben adopt Amy and her family? **_


	4. Chapter 4 Cries In Vain

**Disclaimer I don't own Secret Life, all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. Thanks for the reviews. All your questions will be answered. **Was Ricky's father the drunk driver? Why did Ricky kiss Amy then have Adrian call to tell her all that hurtful stuff? Will Amy be able to keep Robbie and John? Will Ricky get visitation rights? All of them will be answered but in time. **Shailene101**, **bxalbagirl**, **Cadalinda**, **RedRaiderHottie**, **hawksgirl2481**, _**ArTeMuS09**___and everyone else that who reviewed. I love you guys. _**Yes Ricky's father was the drunk driver.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Cries In Vain **

Last time we found out Amy's Family died and now she must raise her son and her brother Robbie. Adrian answered Ricky's phone and said some pretty nasty things. So here is the chapter you have been waiting for.

Amy's POV

I sat in bed with my Brother and son in my arms. John's birthday was in two days and I may not even to be able to celebrate it with him. I have so many things to do and I have to view over my parents will. I was the one in charge I was the one who took care of them I am going to live in this house. I am not getting an apartment I can't get rid of Moose he was one of the last family members that I have left.

I haven't cried much, only once. It seems to have not hit me yet that they are gone. I keep think they are coming back and that I need to mourn but I can't. My phone sat on the night table by my bed and it was ringing.

I looked at it. It was Ricky. He called me about 66 times today and Ruben hadn't come over today. He said that he stuff he had to get for me and he said he would see me tomorrow. I heard my door open downstairs. Who is that?

"Hello??????" I put John and Robbie in the playpen.

I saw Ricky came into my room. "Why didn't you answer my calls??"

"You didn't want to see me" I said looking down at my feet not making eye contact.

"Of course I would want to see you, your John's mother"

"That's all I am to you the mother too your baby?"

"What no. where would you get that idea?"

"Adrian"

"I see. You know my father is in prison for life for manslaughter he killed five people while he was drunk." He smiled at me and this hurt me.

"Those five people where my family. My father, mother, sister, grandma and her new husband."

"What? Amy I am so sorry" he came over to me for a hug, but I backed away.

"Don't touch me" Tears rolled down my face.

"Amy?" he came closer and held out his arms ready for an embrace. But I moved away from him.

"What?" I said. He had a hurt look on his face instead of the famous smirk that I love him for (That he gave to John), but his eyes had compassion written all over them.

"Don't do this" I moved to the other side of the room shuffling my feet holding back such a great force of tears.

"Why?" I had the tears leaking out of half closed eyes I wanted to hold back and be strong for Robbie and John.

"I love you too much, and this is hurting me" he put out a hand and grazed it against my forehead and then stopped at my cheek.

"You love me? You don't love me you love that Bitch Adrian" I pushed his hand away.

"Watch your language around John"

"Don't tell me what to do in my house"

"This is not your house it's your parent's house"

"No its mine I signed the papers and paid off the mortgage yesterday" I smirked at him.

"How did you do that?"

"Ruben helped me"

"So what are you going to do about US?" Asked Ricky kissing the palm of my hand.

"There is no us. Well there was that one time and the couple of kisses we have had over the three years"

"Why can't there be?" he asked holding me in a hug.

"You love Adrian" I choked out with my sobbing "it is so hard to take care of your family when you're a kid yourself"

"No I love you"

"What about what Adrian said?"

"All lies I love you and I think I could adopt Robbie with you as we would be legal guardians"

"What are you saying?" I said getting closer we were about to kiss.

"It means that he wants to marry you?" said an unhappy Adrian at my door leaning against it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are entering my house and my room?"

"You don't own this house you little slut bag. It's your parent's house and they'll be home in a week"

"No they won't, all my family is gone except for Robbie and John"

"And me" Ricky added in. "Adrian its over I can't be in this relationship anymore"

"You'll cheat on her just like you have cheated on me; you always will so keep my number because you may not get sex for years"

"Adrian? How can you be so inconsiderate to Amy she has lost her five family members a week ago not even" said Ruben.

Cliffhanger !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello my readers I am thinking about writing some new stories so I wanted to see which one I should post up first.

_**Distant Dreams- the sequel to Only in My Dreams. **_

_**Back In Time- Older Ricky and John go back to get him and Amy together, you won't find out the reason until later. **_

_**The Secret Life (AU) - everyone is someone else only main characters like Jack, Grace, Amy, Ricky, Adrian, and Ben. Different story plot, but fresh and different, did I mention different lol. **_

_**So tell me what you think. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Ashes Of The Innocent

_**Important Read Please:**_

_**I own nothing all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. I Love Secret Life and the Ship of Ramy. Thank you for all the reviews and I really appreciate them and if you want me to add something to the story you can leave it in a review or a personal message. I have had this question come up was Ricky around when Adrian said all of those nasty and hurtful things? Your question will be answered in this chapter. Chapters may be short the next few updates they are kind of like fillers with juicy information leading up to a Ramy Scene. Stories chapters are based off the songs names of my favorite band Bullet For My Valentine and the story title is a verse from the song "Tears Don't Fall". I don't own Bullet or Secret Life just a major fan of both. **_

_Last time on Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around me _

"_What are you saying?" I said getting closer we were about to kiss. _

"_It means that he wants to marry you?" said an unhappy Adrian at my door leaning against it. _

"_Who the fuck do you think you are entering my house and my room?" _

"_You don't own this house you little slut bag. It's your parent's house and they'll be home in a week" _

"_No they won't, all my family is gone except for Robbie and John" _

"_And me" Ricky added in. "Adrian its over I can't be in this relationship anymore" _

"_You'll cheat on her just like you have cheated on me; you always will so keep my number because you may not get sex for years" _

"_Adrian? How can you be so inconsiderate to Amy she has lost her five family members a week ago not even" said Ruben. _

_Chapter 5 - _

_Ashes of the _Innocent

Ruben's POV

'Why must my daughter want to be involved with a man who loves another woman and has for years? Sometime I wish I could have been there for the sixteen years of her life so she wouldn't be the nasty and inconsiderate person she is today.'

"Dad Amy and Ricky were about to kiss in her parents' house" she yelled at me with tears forming in her dark chestnut eyes.

"This is my parents' house anymore it's my house if you listened to me. But all you care about having Ricky to yourself and I know Ricky wasn't around when you basically bitch slapped me over Ricky's phone saying 'he only wants to see John and not me' and Adrian I have been waiting for this for years. You're a bitch , that gets upset when I see Ricky and we are linked for life now by John and there is nothing you can do about it" I then saw Adrian and Amy lounge for each other but Ricky pulled Amy and held her in his arms and I held Adrian back.

"Ladies don't fight" I said to both of them.

"I won't fight her if she leaves my house and never enters without knocking and has to wait for me to answer" said Amy looking in Adrian's eyes with hatred written all over them. Ricky still held onto Amy as he buried his head on her shoulder. Not looking at my daughter, with his hands wrapped around Amy's waist. She had her arms wrapped around her neck.

**That's when I knew Ricky found someone he won't want to cheat on and maybe have more children with. But the tricky part will now be trying to get them together. **

"I will leave, but Ricky has to come with me" I saw Ricky tighten his grip around Amy's waist as he buried his face out of sight. "Ricky it is either me or her and that stupid baby"

"I choose Amy and John" he mumbled barley to be heard. She stormed out of the house after I loosened my grip on her to stop the fighting.

Amy's POV

Man I am glad she is out of my house. I loved being in Ricky's arms like this and John's Birthday is tomorrow. I can't wait for John to see the gift I got him. He is so cute my John he reminds me so much of Ricky the man I love and may want to have a family with in time of course.

"Excuse me Amy? Your Family was cremated, they have the ashes. So where do you want them to go?" I looked at Ruben who had bag will with small boxes, I quickly glanced at the label and I read 'Fragile '

"Over the fireplace would be a good spot"

Next Chapter would be up very soon. Man got to love snow, where I live we got 12" or a foot of snow in a span of twelve hours. I love Living on Long Island. Winter storm of February 10th , 2010.


	6. Chapter 6 Road To Nowhere

_**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: **_

_**I own nothing all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. I Love Secret Life and the Ship of Ramy. Thank you for all the reviews and I really appreciate them and if you want me to add something to the story you can leave it in a review or a personal message. Chapters may be short the next few updates they are kind of like fillers with juicy information leading up to a Ramy Scene. Stories chapters are based off the songs names of my favorite band Bullet For My Valentine and the story title is a verse from the song "Tears Don't Fall". I don't own Bullet or Secret Life just a major fan of both. Thoughts italicized so I hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Road To Nowhere-**_

_**Last Time on Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me:**_

"I won't fight her if she leaves my house and never enters without knocking and has to wait for me to answer" said Amy looking in Adrian's eyes with hatred written all over them. Ricky still held onto Amy as he buried his head on her shoulder. Not looking at my daughter, with his hands wrapped around Amy's waist. She had her arms wrapped around her neck.

**That's when I knew Ricky found someone he won't want to cheat on and maybe have more children with. But the tricky part will now be trying to get them together. **

"I will leave, but Ricky has to come with me" I saw Ricky tighten his grip around Amy's waist as he buried his face out of sight. "Ricky it is either me or her and that stupid baby"

"I choose Amy and John" he mumbled barley to be heard. She stormed out of the house after I loosened my grip on her to stop the fighting.

Amy's POV

Man I am glad she is out of my house. I loved being in Ricky's arms like this and John's Birthday is tomorrow. I can't wait for John to see the gift I got him. He is so cute my John he reminds me so much of Ricky the man I love and may want to have a family with in time of course.

"Excuse me Amy? Your Family was cremated, they have the ashes. So where do you want them to go?" I looked at Ruben who had bag will with small boxes, I quickly glanced at the label and I read 'Fragile '

"Over the fireplace would be a good spot"

_**Now **_

Amy's POV

Today is my sons third birthday. I wish my family was here. Ricky had come over with a cake and presents. We decided to let John have some of friends from the daycare come over and have cake. Everyone at the church was asking were my parents are and why am I having the birthday party on my own. I was dressed in a black dress to ankle length with flip flops. As Ricky helped out by passing boxes to John and passing out little Transformer goodie bags filled with healthy snacks. I noticed Ricky keep on starring at me from across the room as he helped our three year old son open gifts with a smile on his face.

"Mommy look what I got from Jake" he held up an unopened box of Legos Star Wars l took it from him clanking at the picture on the box. It was a pack with Han Solo and Princess Leia.

"I love it John now play with your friends they want to play on your swing set that Daddy got you" he hugged me. And I kissed his cheek. I pulled him onto my lap.

"Mommy? Are you and Daddy ever going to get married and I can have a brother or sister?" I was surprised by his question. My son was light years ahead of kids his age by how he thought.

"Why do you me that John?" I looked in his eyes.

"All my friends have brothers and sisters. Their mommies and daddies are married because they are in love like you and Daddy" my son is trying to play matchmaker.

"John mommy is only 17 and daddy is only 18, your friend's mommies and daddies are older than me and daddy"

"So age shouldn't matter in love right mommy"

"Yah sweetie, but I have to finish high school and college before daddy and I would think giving you a brother or sister"

"But will you marry daddy? Or is he going to marry Adrian" but then one of his friends Jake came over to him to say 'John can we have birthday cake? And can we bweak the piñata?'

My son ran with his friend Jake over to where the piñata was and Ricky walked over to him with a plastic baseball bat to break it to get the candy. We filled it with skittles and m&ms John loves this candy. I had to watch him when we filled it.

I saw Ricky starring at me again. I walked over to him. But on my way to him Robbie stopped me to help him go potty.

"Are you my mommy?" asked Robbie

"Robbie your mommy was my mommy"

"Is mommy coming back?"

"I wish she was sweetie"

"So why are you taking care of me?"

"I am your sister and I will never leave you Robbie"

"Ames I can take care Robbie, you go downstairs and take care of the kids" said Ricky as I put Robbie on the toilet. "Ok if you want to take care him" I was about to walk out of the bathroom but Ricky stopped me.

"Hey do you ever think we could ever have a shot at a real relationship, because I love you and one day I would want to marry you" I was in utter shock.

"Give me some time to process this and then we are committed to each other and I don't want you to cheat on me" he took something out of his pocket.

"This is a promise ring that we may not be together right now but we will wait for each other" he put it on my left ring finger.

"So I get one and not you?"

"I have one for me to it matches yours" he put his on his finger. "I do want to marry you in time Amy I have loved you since we meet, you're the best thing that happened to me along with having John" he moved closer to me he was going to plant a kiss on my lips.

But he planted it on my forehead. He then kissed my cheek an inch from my lips.

Three days later

"Mommy my ear hurts" said John coming to me holding his ear.

"Honey when did your ear start to hurt?"

"Yesterday. Mommy do I have to go to the doctor? If I do I want you and daddy to go with me" I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Ricky's number I glanced at our promise to each other, and I hope he keeps it.

"Hello? Amy what's wrong?"

"John's ear has been hurting him since yesterday Ricky, I think he may have an ear infection and I was supposed to go into school tomorrow"

"Didn't Ruben say you shouldn't go into school until May?" he was concerned, he has really grown up these past few years I knew him.

"Yah but I don't want to go to summer school again"

"Yah but your family has been gone for three weeks and you have more important priorities. Our son may have an ear infection and you're caring about school."

"John said he wants mommy, daddy and Robbie to go with him to the doctors"

"I'll be there soon about ten minutes, I love you Amy"

"Bye I do too, but I want us to get closer and have some time pass before we think of getting together and I think Adrian is still after you" I held John and Robbie in my lap as I talked to Ricky. They are so nosy these two little boys where John goes Robbie goes and vice versa.

Returning from the doctor-

"So we have to put two drops in his left ear a day, twice a day"

"Yup what are doing for dinner Ames?" he looked at me with his smirk.

"I was going to make Robbie and John chicken tenders and French fries"

"I'll cook"

"We don't have any fresh food, we have to go shopping"

"Ok" he kissed me and I gave him a face.

"We are promised to each other but have not started dating yet not until I am ready"

"Ok"


	7. Chapter 7 Hearts Burst Into Fire

_**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: **_

_**I own nothing all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. I Love Secret Life and the Ship of Ramy or The Band Geek Family. Thank you for all the reviews and I really appreciate them and if you want me to add something to the story you can leave it in a review or a personal message. Chapters may be short the next few updates they are kind of like fillers with juicy information leading up to a Ramy Scene. Stories chapters are based off the songs names of my favorite band Bullet For My Valentine and the story title is a verse from the song "Tears Don't Fall". I don't own Bullet or Secret Life just a major fan of both. Thoughts italicized so I hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**Last Time on Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me: **_

"Bye I do too, but I want us to get closer and have some time pass before we think of getting together and I think Adrian is still after you" I held John and Robbie in my lap as I talked to Ricky. They are so nosy these two little boys where John goes Robbie goes and vice versa.

Returning from the doctor-

"So we have to put two drops in his left ear a day, twice a day"

"Yup what are doing for dinner Ames?" he looked at me with his smirk.

"I was going to make Robbie and John chicken tenders and French fries"

"I'll cook"

"We don't have any fresh food, we have to go shopping"

"Ok" he kissed me and I gave him a face.

"We are promised to each other but have not started dating yet not until I am ready"

"Ok"

Now-

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Hearts Burst Into Fire **_

Amy's POV

I have been thinking a lot. I love Ricky. Maybe giving this relationship a shot would work well for us. I may even let him move in. Ricky was going to come over today to help me straighten out the house.

I looked out the window to see Ricky talking with Adrian. He then kissed her. I felt my body shake as my back leaned against the kitchen wall and I slowly fell to the floor. The image of him kissing her running in my mind over and over again like a one scene in a movie. I flipped my hair out of my face as I cried. I put my head between my legs and that's when I knew I couldn't be with Ricky. I would want this unfaithful man as a husband. Why was I thinking these thoughts?

"Mommy are you ok?" John walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Yah sweetie everything is ok"

"You saw Daddy kissing Adrian?"

"Yah, but don't worry about me sweetie. You're the man I love most and Robbie we are family and family's stick together. "

"Daddy is our family" said John

"Daddy is but he is confused"

"Oh I am going to play with Robbie. Daddy is coming and I don't want you guys to fight" he ran up the stairs. I watched him go and I played with promise ring on my finger.

Then I saw Ricky come through the door. "Do you knock?"

"I haven't been knocking for three years. Why start now" I handed him the promise ring.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I saw you kiss Adrian and you broke the promise. I can't be with someone who breaks a promise and a commitment. I love you. But do you love me enough to not see Adrian or any other women you have slept with." I pushed him. "I don't love you anymore. So go back to her and you can stay away from me and John. Just leave us and believe this never happened."

"But I can't I love you too much" he then kissed me. I slapped him.

"I told you I don't love you anymore"

"Why? You loved me yesterday and when we meet at band camp"

"You kissed Adrian"

"She kissed me and I pulled her off. She wanted to get back together, but I said no because I love you the mother of my son"

"I loved you but then she kissed you. I can't deal with this"

"Amy how many times do I have to say that I love you and that I am sorry?" His face was turning red from extreme pain and I can see he was holding back tears that he has keep in for years.

"Prove it to me that you love me first"

"How can I do that?" he held my shoulders looking me in the eyes.

"You will know when"

"Why can't we be together and live happily in love?"

"I am so confused and hurt right now. My emotions are like bombs I have utter sadness or hatred. Try losing a sibling, your parents, and Grandparents. Due to the fact that the man I love his father killed them because he was drunk after he escaped prison. Then the man you love kissed his ex-girlfriend after he made a promise to be there for me"

"So you still love me?"

"I don't know anymore. I have so much pain in my heart I can't even sort out my emotions. I feel like a shell. But when I am with you, I feel a part of myself break the shell a little"

"I can help you get through this"

"No one can help me" he held me in his arms as I cried in his chest. I felt him kiss my forehead and he was stroking my back to comfort me.


	8. Chapter 8 Waking The Demon

_**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: **_

_**I own nothing all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. I Love Secret Life and the Ship of Ramy or The Band Geek Family. Thank you for all the reviews and I really appreciate them and if you want me to add something to the story you can leave it in a review or a personal message. Chapters may be short the next few updates they are kind of like fillers with juicy information leading up to a Ramy Scene. Stories chapters are based off the songs names of my favorite band Bullet For My Valentine and the story title is a verse from the song "Tears Don't Fall". I don't own Bullet or Secret Life just a major fan of both. Thoughts italicized so I hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**Last Time on- Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me **_

"Prove it to me that you love me first" I yelled in his face as he took me words with consideration.

"How can I do that?" he held my shoulders looking me in the eyes.

"You will know when"

"Why can't we be together and live happily in love?"

"I am so confused and hurt right now. My emotions are like bombs I have utter sadness or hatred. Try losing a sibling, your parents, and Grandparents. Due to the fact that the man I love his father killed them because he was drunk after he escaped prison. Then the man you love kissed his ex-girlfriend after he made a promise to be there for me"

"So you still love me?"

"I don't know anymore. I have so much pain in my heart I can't even sort out my emotions. I feel like a shell. But when I am with you, I feel a part of myself break the shell a little"

"I can help you get through this"

"No one can help me" he held me in his arms as I cried in his chest. I felt him kiss my forehead and he was stroking my back to comfort me.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Waking The Demon**_

"_**Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.**__**"**_

Amy's POV

Today was the day I would be going to school for the first time in two months, but everyone I have talked to say 'You shouldn't go into school for the rest of the year.' But I want to graduate and leave this town with John and Robbie.

So I was sneaking to school, hoping Ruben wouldn't see me. Success! Now I just had to drop John and Robbie of at the daycare.

I had arrived at my high school on time as I walked the halls with pride. As I saw friends talking to one another I headed to the bathroom to brush my hair and to tinkle.

I choose a stalk as I put my purse on the back of the door. I heard similar voices come into the bathroom.

Madison?

Lauren?

My best friends I can't wait to talk to them and say hi I am back.

"I heard Amy got knocked up by Ricky" said Madison.

"Yah that must be true because she hasn't come back to school in two months"

"Maybe Ashley did too, get pregnant by Ricky"

"Yah that sounds good, we owe that to Amy as her best friends. She is a total slut. I heard she also stole Ricky from Adrian"

"Yah lets go talk to Grace" I heard them giggle and run out of the bathroom. I was so hurt, confused and everything in between I had never felt this emotion before. It feels good and now I am going to act on it.

They are going to regret talking about my man that way. I left the bathroom after washing my hands and getting my bag.


	9. Chapter 9 Her Voice Resides

_**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: **_

_**I own nothing all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. I Love Secret Life and the Ship of Ramy or The Band Geek Family. Thank you for all the reviews and I really appreciate them and if you want me to add something to the story you can leave it in a review or a personal message. Chapters may be short the next few updates they are kind of like fillers with juicy information leading up to a Ramy Scene. Stories chapters are based off the songs names of my favorite band Bullet For My Valentine and the story title is a verse from the song "Tears Don't Fall". I don't own Bullet or Secret Life just a major fan of both. I am not that great with fight scenes. **_

_**Last Time on- Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me **_

Amy's POV

Today was the day I would be going to school for the first time in two months, but everyone I have talked to say 'You shouldn't go into school for the rest of the year.' But I want to graduate and leave this town with John and Robbie.

So I was sneaking to school, hoping Ruben wouldn't see me. Success! Now I just had to drop John and Robbie of at the daycare.

I had arrived at my high school on time as I walked the halls with pride. As I saw friends talking to one another I headed to the bathroom to brush my hair and to tinkle.

I choose a stalk as I put my purse on the back of the door. I heard similar voices come into the bathroom.

Madison?

Lauren?

My best friends I can't wait to talk to them and say hi I am back.

"I heard Amy got knocked up by Ricky" said Madison.

"Yah that must be true because she hasn't come back to school in two months"

"Maybe Ashley did too, get pregnant by Ricky"

"Yah that sounds good, we owe that to Amy as her best friends. She is a total slut. I heard she also stole Ricky from Adrian"

"Yah lets go talk to Grace" I heard them giggle and run out of the bathroom. I was so hurt, confused and everything in between I had never felt this emotion before. It feels good and now I am going to act on it.

They are going to regret talking about my man that way. I left the bathroom after washing my hands and getting my bag.

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Her Voice Resides**_

"You show people what you're willing to fight for when you fight your **friends**."

Amy's POV

I walked outside the bathroom and walked up to Madison and Lauren I didn't want to be their friend anymore they were starting rumors about me and have been for a while.

"Amy, how have you been it has been two months since we have seen you" said Lauren.

"Save it I heard you to in the bathroom" I yelled at them.

"What's your problem?" she said getting in my face.

"My problem is you having to spread rumors about everyone. I have gone through some tough stuff the past two months and you starting rumors is making my life more difficult."

"Your life has been difficult ever since you got knocked up by Ricky and you know what he kissed me and he liked it. He told me he would never love you"

I punched Lauren is the nose. Nose started to gush out off her nose. "You Bitch" she ran at me but I moved out of the way, I then took her head and pushed it against the lockers. I smacked her thick fucking head against the red lockers about three times before I was being pulled away by Ruben and Ricky. I looked at Lauren as they pulled me away and she looked fucked up.

"You're you filthy bitch Amy Juergens" I squirmed in Ruben's and Ricky's arms trying to go back and finish what I started.

"Amy stop" Ruben let go off me and it was only Ricky holding me in his arms. I cried. Now it was time for me to go into Mr. Melina's office.

I saw Ruben and Mr. Melina sitting at the desk.

"Have a seat Amy"

'I told you not to go to school' Ricky whispered in my ear. 'Nice punch, that's my girl' I looked at him and he smirked at me. I took the seat in between Ricky and Ruben. Ricky took his hand in mine for comfort.

"Amy I have never seen you get into a fight before, you cannot be able to graduate until next year."

"Who cares like that changes things now; I missed two months of school"

"If you let me explain, I am Amy's Guardian at the moment because her parents died two months ago and Ashley"

"Do not forget my grandparents" I huffed back standing up about to leave.

"Where are you going" I shrugged my shoulders. Not caring.

"Amy? Listen to us we are only trying to help you" said Ruben.

"Hear this no one can help me ok, I wish I was the one that was dead." I ran out of the offices crying and Ricky followed after me. I was not felling to good.

Cliffhanger muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I will update soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Hit The Floor

_**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: **_

_**I own nothing all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. I Love Secret Life and the Ship of Ramy or The Band Geek Family. Thank you for all the reviews and I really appreciate them and if you want me to add something to the story you can leave it in a review or a personal message. Chapters may be short the next few updates they are kind of like fillers with juicy information leading up to a Ramy Scene. Stories chapters are based off the songs names of my favorite band Bullet For My Valentine and the story title is a verse from the song "Tears Don't Fall". I don't own Bullet or Secret Life just a major fan of both. **_

_**The Last Time On- Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me **_

I punched Lauren is the nose. Nose started to gush out off her nose. "You Bitch" she ran at me but I moved out of the way, I then took her head and pushed it against the lockers. I smacked her thick fucking head against the red lockers about three times before I was being pulled away by Ruben and Ricky. I looked at Lauren as they pulled me away and she looked fucked up.

"You're you filthy bitch Amy Juergens" I squirmed in Ruben's and Ricky's arms trying to go back and finish what I started.

"Amy stop" Ruben let go off me and it was only Ricky holding me in his arms. I cried. Now it was time for me to go into Mr. Melina's office.

I saw Ruben and Mr. Melina sitting at the desk.

"Have a seat Amy"

'I told you not to go to school' Ricky whispered in my ear. 'Nice punch, that's my girl' I looked at him and he smirked at me. I took the seat in between Ricky and Ruben. Ricky took his hand in mine for comfort.

"Amy I have never seen you get into a fight before, you cannot be able to graduate until next year."

"Who cares like that changes things now; I missed two months of school"

"If you let me explain, I am Amy's Guardian at the moment because her parents died two months ago and Ashley"

"Do not forget my grandparents" I huffed back standing up about to leave.

"Where are you going" I shrugged my shoulders. Not caring.

"Amy? Listen to us we are only trying to help you" said Ruben.

"Hear this no one can help me ok, I wish I was the one that was dead." I ran out of the offices crying and Ricky followed after me. I was not felling to good.

Chapter 10

Hit The Floor

Amy's POV

I was feeling faint. Ricky walked over to me and held me in his arms.

"Don't do that, we care about you"

"Yah I know" I said faintly.

"Are you ok?" he looked at me with loving eyes and that's when I knew he loved me.

"Yah I am fi…………………" I blacked out in the hallways off Grant High School.

I fainted in his arms, the love of my life's arms.

Please don't let this be the last day of living for me. I want to be with Ricky the man I love so dearly, I want this pain and suffering to leave me. I want to get married to Ricky.

Chapter 11 preview

Amy wakes up in the hospital. We will find out why she fainted.


	11. Chapter 11 Hand Of Blood

_**Important Read Please **_

Author Note :

I own nothing all Rights to Brenda Hampton and ABC family. This story was inspired by one of my favorite songs by Bullet For MY Valentine "Tears Don't Fall" and again I own nothing.

To all my readers and reviewers thank you so much for inspiring me to write more. I am sorry about the last three chapters they were short and stuff but this one is going to be longer. By the way the Ramy scenes are going to become more frequent. They are going to get together very soon in my story. so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

Hand Of Blood

If you remember last time Amy got into a huge fight with everyone and fainted in her loves arms.

Ricky's POV

I stood in the hallway holding Amy in my arms as she was passed out.

"Amy?" I yelled shaking her. I had gotten no response.

"Ricky let's take her to the hospital." Ruben yelled rushing me as we jogged out of the high school.

We had arrived at the hospital five minutes later. Nurses rushed over to Ruben's car and took Amy out of my hands on a stretcher; I gazed at Ruben for a second and then back to Amy. She had a gas mask on her mouth and she was already in the hospital. 'Damn they move fast' "Ricky I'll find a parking spot, go and sit in the waiting room"

"What about John and Robbie?" I said to him.

"I have someone from the daycare dropping them off here."

So I walked into the hospital and took a seat closest to the doors. I started to nap.

_I was in Amy's room. It looked more like a master bedroom than her old room. There was another door in the room and Amy opened it. She was in the bathroom. _

'_Babe I love you so much, let's have some fun while Robbie and John are at school. I have been thinking we should have another baby.' She pulled my face closer to hers and she kissed me seductively. She pulled me onto the bed with her. I just realized she was only wearing her bathrobe. She removed my boxers and I undid her bathrobe. I laid naked on top of her as we continued our foreplay._

_I was inches away from entering her core and she was so wet like a stream, I was entering her slowly she felt so warm inside….._

"Ricky wake up" Ruben said holding John and Robbie in both arms. I took John from Ruben. I put John on my lap.

"Daddy" he hugged me "Hey buddy, did you have fun at the daycare today?"

"Yah I did Daddy and I played the drums"

"What did Robbie do?"

"He was playing dolls with Becca" he looked over at Robbie who just smiled at him.

"Do you think he likes Becca?"

"No girls are gross" he had a look of disgust written all over his face.

"So mommies are gross then?" I said laughing.

"No mommies are great it's just girls, but Robbie likes them"

"John, I do not" He whined.

"Do too" John said sticking out his tongue.

"I do not" Robbie started to cry.

"Do too" he said in a mocking tone. "John your mean"

"That's enough John, your making Robbie cry" I said to my son trying to teach him how to treat people and when to know, when it goes too far.

"Sorry daddy. Sorry Robbie"

"Ricky Underwood and Ruben can come back please"

We got up and followed the nurse, Into Amy's hospital room. She was lying in the bed looking at me, Robbie, and John.

"Leave the boys here I want to talk to the both of you" I put John down and he ran to his mommy. Ruben laid Robbie on her. The last glimpse I saw of the room was Amy holding both of them in a hug.

"Amy Juergens had passed out due to the fact of exhaustion and we checked her blood. She had a low iron account in her blood"

"Is she better? Can we take her home?" Ruben asked the blonde nurse.

"yes but you have to keep an eye on her for at least three weeks, so she can get sleep and get more iron in her blood"

"Thank you" we both said.

"You may take her home in two to three hours" said the nurse walking away.

"I want to talk to Amy, you mind if you take the boys for five minutes?"

"Sure Ricky"

"Come on boy's mommy wants to talk to daddy" said Ruben taking the boys out holding both their hands.

"Ames I was so worried about you" I kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too Richard Robert Underwood" she kissed me back.

"So are we together now?"

"I don't know?" she looked away from me.

"I am going to be living with you; someone else needs to help you out since your health right now and with the boys"

"Fine"

"So in time would you like to be my wife?" her eyes widened with a mixture of fear and joy.

"Yes eventually, but we aren't a couple yet"

"Well, tell me when you're ready" I got up from the seat.

"Hey can you kiss me again?" she asked and I granted her wish. I had a feeling we are going to be a couple soon.

I am looking for a BETA reader for all of my stories so leave a review or personal message if your interested.

HyDrOpYrO777


	12. Chapter 12 One Good Reason Why

Hello to all my readers and reviewers I am sorry for such a late update. I have been very busy with school and I have also chosen my beta reader. _**Shailene 101**_ the talented writer whose stories I adore.

A/N: Important Read Please

I am beginning to write more stories and I have lot for you guys but I have been unable to update due to not being able to go on my laptop.

This story is inspired by "Tears don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine. I do not own Secret Life all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. I have also noticed I really haven't had Amy so upset since her parents, sisters, and grandparents deaths but you will see more of that ,also her passing out at school was part of her depression. There are only four chapters after this one then a sequel only if you guys want one.

Chapter 12

One Good Reason Why

Amy's POV

It has been two days since I came home from the hospital. I had to lie down on the couch or my bed for rest, I was put to best rest for a week and I cannot take this anymore. Along with the bed rest I must drink a lot of fluids and get plenty of sleep. The doctor also said to me "Try to avoid stressful situations" my life is stressful anyways so what do I do? So Ricky chooses to help me with John and Robbie for the week. He has been cooking meals, doing laundry, and trying to potty train Robbie.

Since John was already potty trained we just needed to potty train Robbie which isn't so bad. Ricky said he "Wants to move in with me and the boys. So he can help me and hopefully in time become my husband." Yah like that will ever happen. I love Ricky but I do not know if I would want to be married to him, man I am so confused.

For the past two days Ricky has been sleeping over in my parent's room. I have been so mad at him for doing that and he moves everything that my parents owned I just want the stuff the way it was. He asked me "You want to be my girlfriend because I don't see myself with anyone else but you."

"I am unsure of everything right now since my parent's death" I yelled at him last night and we have not spoken since, now it's the afternoon 6 pm and we had our fight at 10pm.

"Ames dinner" said Ricky holding a tray of wings and French fries for me, how sweet he remembered my favorite food. He was smiling so much to bring me my dinner. But he distracted me from the book I was reading "The Last Song" by Nicolas Sparks.

"Yah thanks put that on my night stand." I went back to reading. I felt like he was watching me.

"Hey can you be nice to me I come up here and give you food. Food I have been cooking for almost an hour. Just thanks and you go back to reading, you act like you never care since you parents died." I looked at him with anger.

"Who do you think you are insulting me in my own house?"I yelled at him.

"The man that loves you, I have told you that a million times and I will say it again a million times." He put the food on my desk. He then jumped on my bed lying on top of me. Taking the book out of my hand marking where I left off and put it on my night stand.

"Now is this a better way to talk to me?" he was looking at me seductively. He then kissed me forcing his tongue into my mouth and we started to have a battle.

"Yes" I kissed him this time. He moved his hand on my boob and then he started to unbutton my pajamas.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am making love to you"

"Why?"

"I love you, I want to do this" he kissed me. He held me in an embrace as his body was on top of mine. He was kissing and sucking my neck, I hugged him tightly.

"What if I do not want to do this?" I looked in his eyes.

"I would be ok with it if you don't want to, I love you and if you're not ready to be my girlfriend that's ok you have more important thing to think about." I kissed him.

"You have proved yourself to me" I kissed him. Our lips clashing together were making a pucker sound.

"Will you be my girlfriend because with your shirt half unbuttoned I have to hold back from touching you?" I kissed him. We continued to make out for five minutes.

"Is that a yes? I didn't get an answer" he smiled.

"Yes of course." I smiled at him. He continued to unbutton my shirt. He caressed my whole bare body. He was only in his boxers. He removed them off his waist and I saw his dick again for the second time and this will not be the last either. Ricky pulled the covers over us as we lay naked on top of one another. Kissing and caressing one another. He looked at me and I looked at him lovingly.

"So where is John and Robbie?" I asked him.

"They are playing with their friends and having a sleep over."

"Are they a little too young?" I asked him as I felt my right eyebrow lift, as I gave him a funny face. He started to giggle at me and I laughed back.

"No they are fine, Mrs. Buckles will take care of them and they needed to have some time with friends. Instead of the daycare and home"

"You're Right, you planned this didn't you? You wanted to get in my pants?" I slapped his arm playfully.

"Ok two things. One yes I did plan this I planned this four days ago. Two I already have been in your pants have you meet John my sweetie?"

"Yes I have meet John" I pulled him in my arms.

"So how do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want the condom or you want it without one?"

"You pick" I said.

"I want your decision because what if you get pregnant again how can we both handle this?"

"I don't know ok, I would not be angry. I think I can only picture you as my husband and since we already have two sons what the hell."

"Amy" he pushed himself into me without a raincoat on. He moved in me for an hour before he came inside me. But we didn't stop after that; he came in me four times before we passed out in each other's arms.

One month later

The month is April the month my father was born in. I miss him so much. I have been feeling sick lately, so I went to the store all by myself and bought an early pregnancy test.

I had to go to the bathroom when I got home because I had drank a lot of water. So I opened the box and took out the test. I peed on it and waited for the result. I looked at it after 2 minutes and I saw a little pink plus sign.


	13. Chapter 13 Forever and Always

I Don't Own Secret Life, all rights reserved to Brenda Hampton. My Beta Reader is Shailene101.

This is the last chapter to this story. Ten year skip in the chapter.

Chapter 13

_Forever and Always – _

Amy's POV

I gazed at myself in the mirror as emotions flooded inside of me. I gazed at the test again; the plus sign still remained how many times I wished it was not there. I felt a knot in my throat, making it hard for me to hold back tears. I want this baby, but now it's just a bad time, I love him so much. A baby is a blessing and I cannot bring this child into a world where I feel regret and lose.

I sat on the cold white porcelain toilet in the master bathroom filled with a giant mirror and yellow wallpaper. I clawed into a ball and I was crying. When Ricky came into the bathroom, he had a concerned look on his face and he took me into his strong arms in a hug, like the day he comforted me when I was pregnant with John.

"What's wrong" he looked in my eyes as they twinkled gazing at me.

"I am having a baby" I whispered.

"What?"

"I am pregnant Ricky" I snapped at him.

"Ames, what are we going to do?"

"Have our baby"

"That's not what I meant" he said holding back a laugh.

"What did you mean then?" He took his hands in mine.

"Will you marry me?" he pulled out a small ring.

I cried in his arms "WH-at am I go-i-ng t-o d-o?"

"Hey don't cry this is a happy moment for our family. We should remember it with happiness not sadness" he kissed me on my lips. He then pulled the ring on my left ring finger.

"Yes" I answered "Can you move in with me?"

"Yes" it took him no time to answer me with his classic smirk.

"Stop that" he tickled my neck.

"Stop what?" He smirked at me.

"That Smirk and you're tickling me" he started laugh at me as he tickled me some more.

"Sorry" he hugged me.

"It's ok" I smiled at him and his lips pressed mine "So do you need help packing your stuff from your apartment?"

"I can get Leo and Bonnie to help me pack everything" he smiled. I saw him take out his phone. "I will be back ok I just need to make a call to Leo" he kissed me and left our soon to be bedroom once he moved in.

A few moments later……………….

Ricky had come back in the room and just kept smiling at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him with a concerned tone.

"Well yah Leo is going to pack all my stuff for me and bring it here. Then he will help unpack and I said I will cook dinner. Is that ok with you?"

"Well it's ok with me, can I help you unpack and move in" I still had to get rid of some of my parent's clothes and move into my parent's room with Ricky.

"We still have to move the stuff from your room into this room and we can help with that, and since it is a rainy day we won't waste the time off a nice sunny day"

"Sounds cool, Does Leo know about my parents and sister passing away?"

"I am not sure" he hugged me. "I wish your family didn't pass leaving you to raise John and Robbie. But I look to a great future with you" he whispered in my ear. I kissed my fiancé as we waited for Leo to call us so Ricky can help finish up the packing.

Ten Years later

"Mommy" yelled Christina my nine year old daughter, waking me up from a nap on my couch. I still had lived in the same house with Ricky. I have been ten years since my family has passed away, but now my family is Ricky, John, Robbie and Christina. My daughter looks so much like me in the face and body structure except she is younger and she has blonde hair and blue eyes, like my mother had.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked my daughter as I sat up in the couch. A stretched and yawned before she answered me.

"Daddy is home" she jumped, tugging my arm. I was having a bit of trouble getting off the couch since I was seven months pregnant.

"Honey I know let mommy, get up slowly" I was having trouble "John? Ricky? Can I have help get off the couch?" My husband and son came over and hoisted me off the couch.

"We need a new couch" said Ricky laughing. He wrapped me in a hug and then our lips meet in a kiss.

"So how was your day at the office?" Ricky was now a social worker since his foster parents are social workers too they pulled some strings and he got a great job, he can relate to the kids since he was a foster child. I was upset when I found out he was sexually abused by his father and had a tough life growing up, especially when I became pregnant with John. But I think everything was meant to be even if I lost my mother and all my family members, except for Robbie. Since my parents are only children I don't have any cousins or aunts or uncles. So I became a part of Ricky's family.

"Mom is about to retire now and she wants to give her position to me"

"Babe that is great" I kissed him and we started to making out in front of our three children: Robbie, John and Christina.

"MOM Stop" yelled Christina running away.

"I am leaving" replied Robbie.

"Mom and dad do you know any act of sexual arousal can induce early labor" said my son reading his biology book, as he sat in the one man recliner.

"Shut it John" replied Ricky through kisses. I started laughing because he had tickled my lips and I was laughing at me son and husband.

"Sweetie how are you so smart?" I walked, more like waddled over to John and messed with his brown hair. I then kissed his head.

"Mom will you stop that" yelled my teenage boy. John had recently turned thirteen a month ago. "I read books and both of my parents are smart, so I have inherited being intelligent from both of you. So has Christina and I am not sure about Rob though, he is as dumb as a doornail" He said jokingly.

"That's not nice to say about your brother" Ricky told John.

"Hey the average time for a baby to be in the womb is nine months and then the women cannot become pregnant six months later. According to my calculations Robbie is born six months after me. How can this be?" Ricky and I never told John, Robbie or Christina that Robbie was my brother, but now I think this is a good time.

"Well it is really easy John, Robbie is my brother."

"How is he your brother? Is he your full brother?"

"Well yes John he is"

"Why does he live her………………….Oh" he was thinking a bit, John is always deep in his own thoughts; he is smart and always has been.

"So when you where pregnant with me, grandma got pregnant with Robbie soon after?"

"Yah sweetie"

"This is big, a lot to process but I get it. So dad was adopted and so was Robbie?"

"You're very good at figuring stuff out"

"I know your age mom your 36"

"No I am not sweetie I am twenty-seven."

"You had me when you were fifteen and dad was sixteen"

"John I would never turn back time and change anything because I have you" I hugged John.

"Should we get Robbie and tell him?"

"Yah we should" I looked around to see Robbie standing there hearing the whole conversation.

"Hi sis" he ran over to me and hugged me. "Did Mommy, Ashley and Daddy love me?"

"Yes very much, daddy loved you because he finally got his son and he loved John too because he was his first grandchild and he was a boy which made things better for him."

"How long has it been mom since they died?"

"Ten years"

"Do you miss them?"

"Very much. But I wrote a poem and when I get sad I read the poem. It's called Tears Don't fall when they Crash around me" I handed them my book of poems and I turned to the page.

The End

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have by writing it, so don't forget to give me reviews and I may need some ideas for the sequel.

There will be a sequel-

It will be called

"Watching Over Me"

Characters:

Ricky Underwood (age 32) – Daren Kagasoff

Amy Underwood (age 31) - Shailene Woodley

John Underwood (age 17) - Michael Seater

Robbie Underwood (Age 16) - Shia Labeouf

Christina Underwood (Age 13) – Dakota Fanning

Ashley -Anne Underwood (Age 4) - Abigail Breslin (Younger)

Jacob 'Jake' Underwood (age 4) – Michael Cera ( younger)


	14. Chapter 14 Poem and Author Note

_Tears Don't Fall When They Crash Around Me _

_By Amy Juergens _

_Hearts Broken _

_Tears shed _

_For my loved ones _

_I couldn't see the man that _

_Was there all along _

_Who has loved me threw everything. _

_I took him for granted, until I realized that I loved him so. _

_We then conceived a baby out of our love. _

_He asked me to marry him. _

_We did marry under a giant weeping willow tree. As petals of a cherry blossom tree _

_Fell and twirled around us as we shared or first kiss as husband and wife. As if my _

_Family gave us there blessing and seven months later we had a baby girl and gave her_

_My mother's namesake. _

_So tears don't fall anymore only tears of joy _

_As I watch the family I have play together. _

_Even though my parents, sister, and grandma died._

_I know have a family of my own that I would not trade for the world. _

_I will never for you_

_Mom, Dad, Ashley, and Mimzy _

_You will never be forgotten _

_Love Amy Nicole Underwood._

_**Author note: This poem was not meant to be sad it was supposed to be happy, due to the fact Amy understood why her family left her and how she will never forget them. **_

_**The sequel will be posted as soon as I can type it and have my beta reader make corrections. **_


End file.
